


(phi -) độc nhất

by SimplyMou



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMou/pseuds/SimplyMou
Summary: Android có những mẫu sản xuất hàng tấn và Simon không phải ngoại lệ





	(phi -) độc nhất

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnyx/gifts).
  * A translation of [(non-) unique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212474) by [adnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnyx/pseuds/adnyx). 
  * A translation of [(Не)уникальные](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124103) by [Evilfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy). 



Markus luôn nhìn thấy cậu ta. Cặp mắt đối diện đồng nhất, không có lấy một điểm dị biệt. Nhưng tên cậu ta luôn khác nhau. Có một lần cậu ấy giới thiệu mình là David, lần khác lại là Collin; thậm chí vài lần Markus còn thấy cậu ta gọi mình là Alexander. Đôi khi cậu ấy vẫn giữ chiếc đèn LED nhấp nháy, những lần khác thì không, để lại phần thái dương trơn bóng, khó mà phân biệt với thái dương của người bình thường.

Có lần Markus thấy cậu ta hôn một người phụ nữ trẻ (nhân tiện thì cô ta khá giống con người). Anh loạng choạng trước cảnh tượng ấy, khiến Josh phải chộp lấy vai anh, ánh mắt thận trọng và đầy cảnh giác:

“Cậu ổn chứ?”

Mọi thứ ổn mà

“Bị phân tâm thôi”

 

Cậu ta luôn mặc đồ khác nhau. Có lúc là bộ đồng phục sạch sẽ và thẳng thớm với những nếp gấp phẳng phiu. Cậu ta đứng cùng vài android khác rồi khúc khích, gần như là bật cười. Markus chưa bao giờ thấy cậu ấy cười như thế; trái tim anh nhói lên, chẳng biết từ bao giờ mà anh đã đặt tay lên ngực trái, nơi chứa bộ bơm thirium tương thích của mình.

Markus tự hỏi tại sao mình không nhớ đến mẫu PL600 ở bãi rác, mẫu android mà anh đã lấy tai và mắt để tiếp tục sống, mẫu android đầu tiên mà anh đã giựt lấy bộ bơm thirium cho mình?

(thực ra thì anh không nhớ gì về mẫu PL600 đấy. Anh có thể tái tạo khung cảnh đêm đó, cảm nhận rõ bùn đất kéo tuột mình xuống cùng cơn mưa như trút, nhưng để làm gì cơ chứ?)

 

Anh đến Jericho thường xuyên. Họ đã ngăn một phòng ra, hợp tác với chuyên gia của Cyberlife để tiến hành kiểm tra sức khỏe và điều trị cho những android gặp thương tích.

(Có một kho dự trữ ở gần, Markus vẫn đang đợi ngày Cyberlife đưa thêm tiếp tế cho tới khi Jericho đủ khả năng chữa cho những ai đau khổ, lạc lối và được tìm thấy không lâu sau).  
Nhưng Cyberlife không gấp rút cho lắm. Sự căng thẳng đông đặc trong không khí như cốc nước đổ và giờ thì vệt nước khô hiện lồ lộ ngay trước mắt; tất cả người của anh vẫn có thể nhìn thấy dấu vết đó.

 

Markus thấy cậu ta trên phố quá nhiều lần. Quá nhiều. Ánh mắt anh thận trọng nhìn xuyên qua, khiến cậu ấy phải ngước lên, với nụ cười gượng gạo trên môi, với cái nhướn mày, hay đôi khi hỏi anh trực tiếp:

“Tôi có thể giúp gì cho anh không Markus?”, và giọng nói của cậu ấy vẫn thế. Tông giọng, ánh mắt,… sự dịu dàng vẫn thế. Như thể đấy là điều hiển nhiên.

Markus chớp mắt, rùng mình không để những nỗi sợ, nỗi ám ảnh và buồn bã tích tụ trong anh trào ra

“Tên cậu là gì?”

Và câu trả lời luôn là:

 

“James”

Mẹ kiếp.

 

(David.)

Chết tiệt.

 

(Colin.)

Chó chết…

 

(Alexander.)

Quỷ tha ma bắt!

 

“Cảm ơn James”, Markus nói, tránh nhìn vào ánh mắt biếc màu xanh kia, “Cậu là một mẫu PL600 đúng không?” 

James (David) (Colin) (Alexander) gật đầu rồi nói đôi chút về bản thân mình. Markus trả lời, lắng nghe, ghi vào bộ nhớ nhưng chỉ như nước đổ lá khoai. Có thứ gì đó trong đầu anh liên tục báo “LỖI HỆ THỐNG”. Cả thế giới xung quanh dần phai màu, như thể thủy tinh thể bị đâm thủng và mọi thứ bỗng mù mờ. Có thứ gì đó vang vọng, như thể bộ phận âm thanh gặp lỗi và chỉ lặp lại:

Simon.

Simon.

Simon.


End file.
